The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Ligularia dentata and is hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Osiris Café Noir’.
The new cultivar resulted from an ongoing breeding project that commenced in 1994 in St-Thomas de Joliette, Quebec, Canada when the breeder discovered a unique seedling that arose from seed of Ligularia ‘Othello’ (not patented) in 1994. Multiple crosses and re-crosses were made with this seedling and its progeny with the goal of creating new cultivars of Ligularia with unique plant forms and leaf colors. ‘Osiris Café Noir’ derived from a cross made by the Inventor in 2000 between separate plants of Ligularia ‘Osiris Fantaisie’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 19,302) as the male and female parents. The new cultivar was selected as a single unique plant from the resulting seedlings of the cross in 2005.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was first accomplished under direction of the Inventor by in vitro propagation in Rijswijk, The Netherlands in December of 2006. Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by division and tissue culture has shown that the unique features are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.